If I had know
by Tayonoss
Summary: This is a Hermoine and George story. George is Hurt and Hermione finds and helps him.


**If I had known**

**By tnick **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing or anyone so don't sue I will put them back when I am done playing ;)**

_**Part one**_

**George couldn't believe the pain he was in . . . the ceiling had fallen in on him. His wand had been snapped by the death eaters and the battle had been long and bloody. The only things keeping him from losing his mind were the thoughts running through his head.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**George had just stood there that day with his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hermione was sitting on the dock at the burrow. Which really was unusual as it was summer vacation and all but man, had she changed since Christmas. She had grown up and man, the bikini she was wearing would be dangerous to the blood pressure of any man under 70. **

**Fred had banged into his brother , who for some reason had stopped right in his path. **

**" Oi... George what's the matter with you . What ya stop for?" asked Fred as he moved back and looked at his brother. George didn't answer as he was still staring at the sight before him.**

**Fred took one look at his brother and wondered why he was standing still as stone. He squinted and looked towards the dock and saw the girls hanging out with Ron and Harry. He didn't understand what his brother was looking at then Hermione stood and Fred understood his brothers reaction. George has always had a crush on Hermione but it was never usually this bad. He would just stammer and then turn red and leave, but in that red bikini he knew his brother didn't stand a chance.**

**Fred moved in front of his twin and raised his hand and smacked George upside the head.**

**"Hey... what was that for ?" asked George as he turned and rubbed is head looking at his brother for the answer.**

**"Well I didn't think Hermione needed to see you looking like a prat. I mean she already thinks you are one but you don't have to prove it to her. ", he answered good naturally . Gently ribbing his twin. **

**The look George gave him would have made some people at Hogwarts look for a place to hide but not Fred, You don't spend 19 years with someone not to know all the right buttons to push. **

**Fred just laughed and ran toward the pond running full tilt down the dock, right past the kids and cannon balled into the water and proceeded to splash everyone in sight. There were screams for the girls and the boys laughed.**

**"Hurry up George, I need help." said Fred who splashed the girls again then dived to avoid his sister who was mad and now swimming towards him with a devilish look on her face.**

**George just shook his head and slowly walked towards the others hoping to get him self under control before he came face to face with the object of his affections.**

**He had never told her he thought she was cute of even that he liked her . Up to last Christmas she had been Ron's girlfriend and stealing your younger brother's girlfriend was not the thing to do.**

**At least not in his house. His mom already thought of her as another daughter and she would have killed George if he had done anything to make her upset. As it was she was really upset at Ron when he broke up with her to go out with Susan Bones. He actually thought she was madder about what had happened than Hermione had been.**

**By this time George was down at the dock and he stood looking down at Hermione.**

**"Hi George." said Hermione looking back up from the blanket she had sat back on . **

**"Hi. ",Said George as he looked down at her and smiled.**

**"Don't get too close unless you want to get wet.",She said as she gestured to Fred who was still splashing everyone he could reach.**

**"I won't , he said , May I sit down?"**

**"Oh of course!" ,she said and patted a piece of the blanket beside her. **

**George sat and folded his long frame so he could sit where she wanted him. "How are you today ?", he asked .**

**"Really good, just waiting to hear back from the ministry to find out if I got the job I wanted or not." she said as she chewed her lip wondering if her dream job would be offered or not.**

**They had all spent the day swimming, talking and having fun.**

**It was nice to remember the good times... thought George as he coughed and wondered if he was ever going to get out of the house.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**What the hell is going on here she wondered as she popped in to the house. It looked like a cyclone had hit and just went nuts. The table had been turned on its side and dishes were scattered all over the floor, mingled in was food and what looked like blood.**

**Hermione froze and just stared around her. Where was everyone. If this was the condition of the kitchen she was scared to look into the other rooms of the Burrow.**

**She whipped out her wand and started towards the other rooms to see what had happened.**

**As she went in to the living room and looked around in dismay. The ceiling had been blasted and so had the wall in the front of the house. There was broken furniture everywhere. **

**Hermoine was quickly checking the room to see if anyone might had survived when she heard what sounded like a noise under the timbers. **

**Dropping down on all fours she inched her way across the floor and looked in the pile . There was George ,pinned below the timbers that had once held up the ceiling. Man he didn't look good.**

**"George...can you hear me?", she asked as she strained to hear his voice.**

**"Hermoiiiiineee... , came the weak reply, get help."**

**"Hold on George. ",she said as she raced towards the fireplace to get help but George did hear her as at the point he had already given in to the blackness that he had held at bay for so long.**


End file.
